


If I die young

by ThePureQueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Mention of Death, Song fic, but it is implied he's going to, he doesn't actually die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureQueen/pseuds/ThePureQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha fic based on the song 'if I die young' by the band perry</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I die young

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first clintasha fic and sorry that it is slightly heartbreaking.  
> Also Natasha might seem a bit OOC but I think it sort of works in this situation  
> constructive criticism is always welcome, thank you!

“About my funeral” Clint said over the film  
“Don’t Clint” Natasha didn't take her eyes off the film  
“Natasha”  
“Clint” Natasha sighed and turned to face Clint “We don’t need to talk about it yet okay?”  
“I'm dying Tash” Natasha turned away from him again “Tasha I'm not going to live to see next year. We both know it”  
“You can’t Clint!” Natasha told him aggressively “Clint. I can’t live without you” a silent tear fell down her cheek  
“Yes you can Tash, you don’t have to face it alone” She didn't reply, she just wiped the tear off her face “Bury me in satin”  
“Why?” more tears were falling down her cheeks  
“Because I want to know what satin feels like. And l want a bed of roses, because roses are your favourite flower. I want my funeral at dawn because that’s the time I first met you. And I want to be buried by the river, the one where we met and I want you to send me away with the words of a love song. So everyone knows that I was in love, with a beautiful woman. One who had a tragic past but had a good heart.”  
“Clint”  
“I told you I’d love you forever.” He wrapped his arms around her and she melted into his touch “who’d have thought forever would have been severed by the sharp knife of a short life?” she sobbed into his shirt and he held her, silent tears falling into her hair.


End file.
